Golf and Memories
by Aslaak
Summary: Suite de Return of Work


Suite de Return to Work

Sachant que cela bien un an que j'ai écris cette fanfiction, je ne l'ai pas modifiée, j'espère que cela plaira quand même =)

Titre : Golf and Memories  
><span>Auteur<span> : aguabrial aka Aslaak  
><span>Disclaimers<span> : Pas à moi, pas de sous  
><span>Type<span> : Romance/Humor,

Ship : Huddy/Hilson  
><span>Spoiler<span>: 7x04

Il était là, allongé sur leur lit, réveillé par les rayons du soleil. Il s'était donc mit sur le dos, fixant le plafond, plongé dans ses pensées...

_-J'ai rompu...  
>Elle voulait se débarrasser de ce fardeau. Qu'il arrête de parler de choses qui la faisait souffrir. Avait-il rêvé ou n'était-ce qu'une nouvelle hallucination ? Non, elle était bien devant lui, avouant ses sentiments, il savait que c'était réel, les comprimés de vicodine étant encore dans le creux de sa main. Il l'avait embrassé si tendrement, presque timidement. Mais l'idée de l'hallucination n'étant pas encore éliminée totalement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui demander. Elle lui dit alors que tout cela était réel, car il n'avait pas pris les cachets. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers les comprimés puis les laissa tomber au sol. Il embrassa alors une nouvelle fois la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé et sa main glissa vers la sienne, puis s'étreignirent doucement...<em>

Il fut interrompu par une douce caresse sur son torse . Il prit sa main et y posa un baiser puis il embrassa la personne à qui elle appartenait. Mordillant quelques instants sa lèvre inférieure, puis approfondit un peu plus la serrant contre lui. Il murmura un "bonjour" qui vint s'étouffer dans la bouche de Lisa. Il aurait voulu que le moment s'éternise mais bon, c'est beau de rêver...Ils se retirèrent à contre cœur, Rachel venait de pleurer. On peut dire qu'il avait fait des efforts de ce côté là, il lui arriver de jouer avec elle quand il se retrouver seul en sa présence.  
>Bref, elle était partie la calmer tandis qu'il se préparait un café dans la cuisine. Il s'assit sur une chaise, but une gorgée de café puis pensa à la journée qu'il allait passer. Wilson l'avait invité pour une partie de golf, Sam avait proposé une course de kart, ce que Cuddy accepta et causa la surprise de son compagnon. La dernière partie de golf qu'il avait fait remontait à longtemps. En fait, c'est durant cette partie qu'il eut son infarctus. Il massa sa cuisse automatiquement après cette douloureuse pensée, depuis quelques temps la douleur s'était atténuée, mais la cicatrice demeurait toujours là. Même si elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois et que c'était son médecin, il éprouvait toujours une certaine gêne quand il se retrouvait nu devant elle.<br>Elle était revenue dans la cuisine, préparée, avec Rachel qui la suivait. Il l'avait posée sur sa jambe gauche tandis que ça mère préparait son déjeuner. La petite ne pût s'empêcher de toucher la joue de l'homme qui habitait ici depuis à présent un mois, elle grimaça au contact avec la barbe du diagnosticien ce qui le fit sourire.  
>-Tu n'es toujours pas habituée à ma barbe à ce que je vois, contrairement à ta mère qui n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps, <em>répliqua t-il en regardant sa compagne qui rougit à ses paroles. <em>  
>Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. Rachel donna une petite tape sur la joue du docteur.<br>-Dommage pour toi, elle ne veut toujours pas me partager, _dit-il amusé en remettant la petite à sa mère qui la plaça dans sa chaise haute._  
>Il continua de boire son café tranquillement puis partit prendre une douche. Il entendit quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte, ça ne pouvait pas être Wilson vu qu'il avait dit 9h et il était 8h40. Il finit de se sécher et enfila une chemise bleue et un jean. En sortant de la salle de bain il vit la nounou qui était déjà en train de jouer avec Rachel, il la salua d'un hochement de la tête puis partit dans la cuisine où Cuddy était en train de téléphoner.<br>-Au moindre problème, vous m'appelez, c'est compris ?  
>La personne au bout du fil répondit un petit "oui" puis elle raccrocha.<br>-Ne me dis pas que tu as confié l'hôpital à Brenda ? A tout les coups on va le retrouver en miettes,_dit-il en s'approchant d'elle._  
>-Pas plus que si ton équipe travaille sans toi, <em>répliqua t-elle avec un grand sourire.<em>  
>-Aouch ! C'était méchant ça, je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient...<br>-Et, que dois-je faire pour que tu ne leur dise pas ?  
>-Attends, je réfléchis...<em>murmura t-il avant de combler l'espace qui les séparaient en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. <em>  
>Ses mains descendirent sur ses hanches alors que les siennes se mêlaient à ses cheveux ébouriffés. Quelqu'un toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte, House soupira contre les lèvres de sa compagne. Celle-ci se retira doucement et partit ouvrir disant que ça devait être Wilson. "Décidément...il casse tout ce Jimmy Criquet..." <em>pensa t-il en passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.<em>Wilson et Sam saluèrent la nounou, Cuddy et House, qui était déçu qu'ils soient arrivés en avance et un peu angoissé par rapport à la journée qu'il allait passer.

Trois heures de route c'est long, surtout quand on a passé une nuit plutôt...mouvementée. Cuddy s'était endormie contre l'épaule de House, qui lui regardait le rétro viseur dans lequel il vit le regard de Wilson qui l'observait avec un sourire discret. Il en était sûr, il allait le charrier...Parce que même s'il était au courant pour eux depuis trois semaines, House montrait le moins possible les sentiments qu'il avait pour Lisa devant lui. Question de principe, Wilson, c'est Wilson, c'est sa conscience. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et observa le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, enfin c'était surtout pour éviter le regard de son ami.  
>Une fois arrivé, il massa sa jambe une dernière fois avant de descendre de la voiture et de rejoindre ses amis dans le restaurant où ils avaient prévu de manger.<br>C'était calme, trop calme, House ne savait pas quoi dire, Cuddy non plus. Ils mangèrent donc en silence jusqu'à ce que House faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau en rigolant.  
>-Wilson, tu me dois trois heures de consultation, <em>dit-il en posant son verre.<em>  
>-Heu...Pourquoi ?<br>-Et bien Chase et Tamblyn ont couché ensemble ! Tu ne te souviens pas de notre pari ?  
>-Je me souviens, mais comment tu le sais ?<br>-Je les ai vu dans le placard à balais, _déclara t-il en haussant les épaules.__Chase n'est vraiment pas original..._  
>-Et on peut savoir ce que vous faisiez dans le placard à balais ? <em>demanda Sam en participant subitement à la conversation.<em>  
>-Hum, c'est à dire que...J'avais un rendez vous...<em>dit-il en regardant Cuddy avec un grand sourire.<em>  
>Il ne pût terminer sa phrase qu'elle lui donna une tape sur le bras. Elle avait rougit à ses paroles ce qui fit sourire Wilson.<br>-En fait je savais qu'ils étaient ensemble et comme j'avais une petite idée du lieu où serait aller Chase, j'ai pris de vieux dossiers pour les jeter dans la poubelle...  
>Wilson s'avoua vaincu et terminèrent de manger en parlant le plus souvent du travail.<p>

Sam et Cuddy partirent alors au kart, où une personne bien sympathique leur expliqua les règles puis leur donna leur équipement. Elles se souhaitèrent bonne chance puis elles s'installèrent dans les karts. Le temps passait très vite et elles avaient déjà terminé leur course. Sam avait gagné deux manches sur trois, mais Cuddy n'était pas rancunière sur le coup. Ça lui faisait un peu peur ce genre d'engins. Déjà qu'en moto elle s'accrochait très fort à House pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Elle devait avouer qu'après elle arrivait un peu plus à se détendre, mais pas trop quand même.  
>Elle proposa à Sam d'aller prendre un café ce qu'accepta celle-ci.<p>

Du côté du diagnosticien et de l'oncologue, deux parties avaient déjà été jouer. Une partie de remportée chacun, ils décidèrent de jouer la revanche.  
>-Si je gagne, tu nous paye le repas de se soir, <em>dit House en prenant un club.<em>  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Y a pas avoir de raison, et puis j'ai plus un rond !  
>-D'accord, mais tu perds, tu ne fera pas payer Cuddy tout de même ? <em>demanda Wilson avec un sourire en coin.<em>  
>-Oh non, j'oserai pas faire ça ! <em>s'exclama t-il en prenant un air faussement outré et en frappant dans la balle de golf,<em> Au pire je braquerai une banque, _répliqua t-il en écarquillant les yeux._  
>Juste un coup lui suffit pour la mettre dans le trou. Wilson soupira, ça commençait mal...Puis les coups s'enchaînèrent, cris de joie ou de colère se faisaient entendre, et les deux amis se serrèrent finalement la main. House avait gagné, une fois de plus...Ils partirent alors à la voiture et attendaient silencieusement leurs compagnes. Wilson avait prit une bière puis s'était assis sur un petit muret. House s'était allongé dans l'herbe, près d'un cerisier en fleurs, puis prit une pilule d'Ibuprofène avant de s'endormir.<br>C'était chaud, doux, agréable même...Il voulait que ça continue. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, redressa légèrement la tête et son regard plongea dans celui de la femme qui massait doucement sa jambe. Juste un regard, pour lui dire qu'il aimait ce geste et pour lui dire "Merci". Elle continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire et il ne pût retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir mêlé à du soulagement. Il la fit remonter vers lui et se redressa pour caresser sa joue et replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle caressa doucement sa barbe rugueuse puis se rapprocha un peu plus de lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il déplaça ses mains dans le creux de son dos, l'amenant un peu plus proche de lui alors qu'elle plaça ses mains sur sa nuque et entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Il auraient voulu s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes, Sam et Wilson étant partis chercher les sandwichs et prendre de l'essence. Dans cette étreinte passionnée, plus rien ne semblait existé  
>autour d'eux...<br>_Mmmbop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop. Ba du_  
>House laissa échapper un soupir avant de se retirer doucement et de décrocher son portable.<br>-Non mais quand vous appelez plus de trois fois et je ne réponds pas c'est que soit je suis occupé, soit j'ai pas envie de répondre. Ou bien les deux !  
>-Vous êtes en congé maladie, <em>signala Tamblyn.<em>  
>-Justement ! <em>cria t-il au téléphone.<em>  
>-Foreman a dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance.<br>-D'accord..._il reprit son souffle avant de continuer_. Faites moi pensez qu'à mon retour je dois le tuer.  
>-House...<em>souffla Foreman qui avait tout entendu car le mode "haut parleurs" était enclenché.<em>  
>-Oups ! C'est pas moi, c'est Cuddy ! <em>dit-il rapidement en montrant du doigt celle-ci, ce que ses employés ne pouvaient pas voir.<em>  
>Pour toute réponse elle lui donna une tape sur le torse ce qui l'amusa.<br>-Bref, vous vouliez quoi ? _demanda t-il finalement._  
>-On a un cas, <em>déclara Tamblyn.<em>  
>-Merci, mais ça je m'en doutais un peu ! Dépêchez vous bon sang, j'ai pas que ça à faire, <em>dit-il en regardant Lisa qui venait de lui poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres.<em>  
>-Homme de 45 ans, vomissements fréquents et dysenterie.<br>-Quoi c'est tout ? A t-il des antécédents familiaux ?  
>-Son père est décédé d'un AVC, son arrière grand père d'un cancer du cerveau, sa grand-mère d'un cancer du foie, sa mère d'un cancer du sein, un de ses oncles et son grand père d'un cancer du colon, <em>répondit Taub.<em>  
>-Ça en fait beaucoup ! Vous avez fait une coloscopie et une radio de l'abdomen ?<br>-Oui, la radio n'a rien donné par contre le câblage anal a montré des ulcérations de l'intestin. Chase a aussi aperçu des ulcérations sur les parties génitales, _déclara Foreman._  
>-On a alors pensé à une amibiase donc on l'a traité pour, mais ça n'a rien fait, <em>répliqua finalement Chase.<em>  
>-Une amibiase ? Rassurez-moi, c'est Taub qui a proposé ça ?<br>-Heu...oui..._répondit Tamblyn sous le regard noir de son collègue._  
>-Je me disais aussi...Bref, ne cherchez pas plus loin, c'est une maladie de Behçet, <em>déclara House qui avait hâte que la discussion se termine.<em>  
>-House, vous en êtes sûr ? <em>demanda Taub.<em>  
>-Écoutez, si vous m'appelez pour me demander mon avis puis de le contredire, à votre place je me serais retenu de le faire. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée !<br>Il plaça son portable dans la poche de sa veste puis fit face à Cuddy, qui était en train de caresser sa joue piquante.  
>-On en était où ? <em>demanda t-il avec un sourire en coin.<em>  
>Elle rapprocha son visage du sien puis l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se retira lentement et vit Wilson qui les attendaient un sourire au lèvres. Le retour se fit en silence, House était plus détendu qu'à l'aller, plus à l'aise alors que Cuddy s'était encore assoupi dans ses bras. Une fois arrivés devant l'appartement de House, celui-ci demanda à son ami de le laisser là se qui causa la surprise de Wilson, mais pas de Cuddy...<br>Il descendit de la voiture puis son ami continua sa route. Il ouvra la porte avec ses clefs, alluma la pièce et chercha quelque chose dans un tiroir du placard à chaussure. Une fois l'objet trouvé, il l'observa longuement, se remémorant les événements qu'il avait vécu. Pendant la partie de golf avec Wilson, il avait ressentit une douleur dans sa jambe, et en ce moment même, il ressentait la même chose. Il prit deux comprimés d'Ibuprofène, les avala puis posa son vieux club de golf où il l'avait trouvé. Il ne se retourna pas, il sentit une présence derrière lui, une odeur qu'il connaissait si bien et une bouche venant poser de nombreux baisers sur sa nuque. Elle le tourna de sorte à ce qu'il soit face à elle puis posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un autre, et encore un autre plus  
>long où leurs langues se trouvèrent et s'enlacèrent. Il l'avait plaquée contre le canapé alors qu'il enleva sa veste puis la jeta par terre.<br>-Pas...ici..._dit-elle entre deux baisers._  
>House recula légèrement avec un petit sourire, il ramassa sa veste puis reprit l'objet qui hanté ses pensées depuis quelques temps pensant qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser ici. Ils repartirent avec la voiture de Cuddy, il lui demanda de s'arrêter à la première poubelle qu'ils croisèrent, jeta son club de golf, embrassa une dernière fois Lisa avant de repartir chez eux. Les souvenirs douloureux étaient désormais loin derrière lui...<p> 


End file.
